jstartfandomcom-20200215-history
JumpStart Spanish
JumpStart Spanish is a JumpStart game developed by Funnybone Interactive and released by Knowledge Adventure in 1997. It is intended to help kids between the ages of three and six learn Spanish. In the game, the player joins Hopsalot in his clubhouse and plays various activities that teach Spanish. Characters *Hopsalot *Unnamed mice In the videos * José/Michael (a robot, appears in all videos to ask questions to the other characters) * Rosa/Jennifer (a green snake) * Juan/Chris (a jester) * María/Lisa (a blonde clown) * Luis/David (a blue dragon) Gameplay Most activities in the game have two levels: Level 1 (Explore), and Level 2 (Game). On level 1, the player is allowed to freely click around and learn how to say different things in Spanish. There are no objectives in this mode, other than to gain exposure to the Spanish language. On level 2, the player is given objectives that require correctly identifying the meaning of certain Spanish words. In this mode, the player can also earn stars, which are displayed at the bottom left corner of the screen in the toolbar. Each time the player earns five stars, they can pick out a new fish for their aquarium. Activities *'Doll's House' - The player explores four different rooms in a dollhouse (living room, bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen). On level 1, the player can freely click around to learn the names of food, furniture, and other objects. On level 2, the player plays hide and seek with some mice and must identify the hiding spots based on the words that are spoken. *'Game Box' - The player can learn various words, many of which are related to the other activities. The left and right arrows near the top left corner of the game box can be used to change the category. On level 1, many pictures of things that relate to a certain category will be displayed, and the player can freely click on any image to learn words. On level 2, the player must play a matching game. *'Palette' - The player can color in pictures to learn the names of different colors. On level 1, the player can freely color in the pictures however they would like. On level 2, the player must color in the pictures based on the colors that are spoken. *'Sketch Pad' - The player can learn numbers by counting objects. On level 2, the player must listen to the number that is spoken, and then place the corresponding number of objects on the shelf. *'Television' - The player can watch videos that show characters having conversations. There are videos about five subjects: Time, Greetings, Weather, Food, and Feelings. The player can choose whether they want to hear only one language or two languages spoken in the videos. *'Toy Town' - The player can learn the names of different buildings, vehicles, and other objects inside a miniature town. On level 1, the player can freely click around to learn the names of things. On level 2, the player must help guests get to a party by identifying where they are based on the word that is spoken. *'Wall Poster' - The player can learn the names of different parts of the body with Frank, the friendly monster. On level 1, the player can click on different parts of Frank to learn the names of body parts. On level 2, the player must listen for the word that is spoken, and then click on the corresponding body part. Educational Concepts 'Spanish' *Vocabulary *Numbers and Counting *Colors *Phrases Trivia * Frankie appears on the box art of JumpStart Spanish starting in 2003, but he never appears in the game itself. * Most foreign releases of JumpStart Spanish retooled the game content to teach different languages other than Spanish, with French and English being common substitutes, particularly in the case of European releases of the game. ** In some countries, two versions of the game were released to teach two different languages, such being the case with Sweden (one release taught French, and the other English) and Finland (one release taught English, and the other Swedish). Gallery 'Screenshots' jsspanishautoplayrun.png|AutoPlay launch menu jsspanishtitlescreen.png|Title screen Spanishsigninscreen.png|Sign-in Screen Hopsalot'sclubhouseoutside.png|Hopsalot outside of his clubhouse JSSpanishclubhouseentrance.png|Hopsalot invites the player in jspan_clubhouse.png|Hopsalot in his clubhouse Frankwallposterscreen.png|Wall Poster activity with Frank SketchpadnumbersJSSpanish.png|Sketch Pad activity jspan_city.png|The city game jspan_clothes.png|The clothes game jspan_house.png|The house game Spanishpaletteinfobox.png|The palette game jspan_match.png|The matching game jspan_music.png|Listening to songs jspan_video.png|Watching videos Progessreportjsspanish.png|Progress report 'Box art and Promotional' jspan preview.png|A promotional image from a JumpStart preview Jsactivitycd spanish promo.png|A promotional image from the JumpStart Activity CD JSPanishLeft.jpg|Left panel of the boxart JSpanishRight.jpg|Right flap of the boxart SpanishBackPanel.png|Back panel of the boxart jump ahead french case.jpg|Jump Ahead French UK case art JumpAhead French Updated.png|Updated UK box art Swedefrench.png|Swedish box art (French version) SwedeEng.png|Swedish box art (English version) JSFrenchSpanishbox.png|French box art References Category:JumpStart Spanish Spanish Spanish Spanish Category:1997 Releases Category:Games that are also Released in Europe as 'Jump Ahead' Category:JumpStart Learning Tools Category:Hopsalot Category:JumpStart Early Discovery series